Many types of structures use a post and beam design for distributing and/or resolving horizontal and vertical forces. For example, post and beam designs generally utilize vertical or upright posts and horizontal beams joined to the posts. Loads are transferred through the horizontal beams to the vertical posts secured on a suitable base or foundation.